The invention relates to a vehicle seat frame.
Such a vehicle seat frame comprises a first adjusting part and a second adjusting part which is pivotable relative to the first adjusting part. The first adjusting part may be configured, for example, as a seat frame of the vehicle seat frame, whilst the second adjusting part may be implemented, for example, by a backrest frame which is pivotable relative to the seat frame. The first adjusting part and the second adjusting part are connected together by means of at least two detent fittings which hold the adjusting parts in position relative to each other in a locked state and are able to be unlocked from each other in order to pivot the two adjusting parts.
For example, in a front seat in a vehicle generally two detent fittings are provided which are arranged on both sides of the vehicle seat—namely, on the one hand, on a so-called door side and, on the other hand, on a tunnel side facing toward the center of the vehicle. However, in the case of a rear seat bench of a vehicle, for example, more than two detent fittings, for example three or four detent fittings, may also be provided.
The vehicle seat frame further comprises an actuating device which is connected to a first of the at least two detent fittings for unlocking the first of the at least two detent fittings and a coupling device, by means of which the at least two detent fittings are coupled together for a common unlocking process.
Such detent fittings are disclosed, for example, in DE 10 2009 022 777 A1 and DE 10 2008 061 147 A1, the contents thereof being intended to be incorporated fully in the present invention. In the detent fittings described therein, in a locked state, locking bars which are displaceably guided on a first fitting part engage in a locking manner in a toothing of a second fitting part, so that in the locked state the fitting parts are not able to be pivoted relative to one another. The locking bars may be moved from their locked position into an unlocked position where they are not in engagement (any longer) with the toothing of the second fitting part so that the fitting parts may be pivoted relative to one another and, for example, a backrest may be adjusted relative to a seat part.
In conventional fitting arrangements an actuating shaft which extends between the fittings and which serves for the common actuation of the fittings is provided for coupling two fittings. The actuating shaft in detent fittings known from the prior art is engaged in a positive locking manner with a control cam of each fitting so that when rotating the actuating shaft the control cams are actuated and the locking bars are moved thereby for the unlocking process.
Such an actuating shaft requires constructional space on a vehicle seat frame. Thus in the conventional manner the actuating shaft extends between the detent fittings to be coupled on both sides of the vehicle seat. Insufficient constructional space is available inside the vehicle seat and thus an installation of such an actuating shaft may potentially be difficult.